


Retreat

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [26]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Gen, Possession, Team Bonding, Teambuilding, strange behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: At a team building retreat Kane notices that his teammates have started acting strangely.





	Retreat

“Um what are you guys doing?” Patrick asked attracted by the sound of giggling.

Seabrook looked up from tying the corner of a blanket to the leg of a coffee table. “Building a fort, what’s it look like?” Both he and Keith started giggling again.

“Okay.” Patrick waited for an explanation for why they were building a blanket fort but none was forthcoming. “Have fun?” He didn’t get an answer and he shook his head. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

He grabbed an orange juice and leaned against the counter. He had been the first to jump on board this “rent a place for the team to bond for a few weeks” plan but he wasn’t sure it was a good idea in hindsight.

“Hey Pat,” Jonny said coming into the kitchen off of the back porch. He was wearing his workout clothes and Patrick wrinkled his nose as Jonny leaned in close to him.

“Dude you stink,” he complained wrinkling his nose.

“Well maybe I should go shower but you know I might get lost in this unfamiliar house if I go by myself,” Jonny replied grinning wickedly.

“Uh...” Patrick said his eyes widening. Jonny couldn’t be suggesting what it sounded like, could he? He was distracted from the question by a loud crash and glass spraying into the sink on his left, a baseball thunking into the opposite wall.

“Nice throw Corey!” Jonny shouted out the broken window. “Did you practice that a lot?”

“Bite me Jonny!” Crawford shouted back.

“Okay what the hell is going on?” Patrick demanded. “Why is everyone acting weird? If this is some kind of practical joke it’s not funny.”

“What are you getting all bent out of shape about?” Jonny asked leaning against the counter, careful to avoid the glass, and looked at him curiously.

“This!” Patrick waved his hands wildly. “You’re acting like some kind of…of gigolo, Duncs and Seabs have reverted to kindergarten, I don’t know if there’s actually anything wrong with Crow but he did just put a baseball through a window so there’s a distinct possibility—”

“Pat,” Jonny interrupted, taking him by the shoulders. “Breath okay?”

Patrick took a deep breath and waited for an explanation.

“Gigolo huh?” Jonny asked grinning.

Patrick threw his hands up. “I’m going to go find someone sane to talk to.” He stalked away, heading upstairs. He didn’t know where most of the team had gotten off to but he would be delighted to run into any of them if they were acting halfway sane.

“Kaner?”

He stopped short at the whisper and looked around until he saw that one of the bedroom doors was open slightly and Debrincat was gesturing wildly to him through the narrow opening.

“What’s up?” Patrick asked, cautiously approaching the door.

The rookie looked relieved and the door opened further. “Get inside quick before any of the others see us!”

“Why?”

“Please Kaner?” Debrincat pleaded. “I swear I can explain everything.”

Patrick sighed. This was probably exactly the time in a movie that the audience would start shouting at him not to go in there but he went in anyway. “What’s this all about?” he asked as DeBrincat closed the door. It was just him and Debrincat but the rookie looked around nervously.

“Have you noticed our teammates acting…odd?”

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Patrick asked.

“I think they’ve been possessed.”

“By what? Adolescent demons?” Patrick scoffed. “Come on Alex don’t you think that’s a little farfetched?”

Debrincat’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Uh yeah, you’re right Kaner,” he laughed weakly, “just….forget I said anything.”

Patrick left the room, shaking his head. Everyone here was acting so strangely. He would just have to find the solution on his own.

 

Alex’s heart was pounding as Kane left the room. He had been wrong; Kane was possessed just like the rest of them. There was no one here who he could trust. He took a deep breath. He was in over his head and would have to risk using the phone to call for help. He listened to the phone ring and was relieved when it connected.

“Hey Davo, I need your help.”


End file.
